


Fixing Things

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A certain angel has become very good with a certain demon and his needs.





	Fixing Things

Aziraphale loved fixing things. He especially loved fixing things without the use of any miracles. He loved the time and effort it took to take something broken or cracked and turn it into something whole again. When he was done, he always did his best to ensure no one could see that what he had fixed had ever been broken.

The angel sat at his desk with the tip of his tongue between his teeth. He was putting the finishing touches on the cover of a book he had found. The book was old and had sadly not been cared for in the most proper way, leaving it to suffer damage over time with a heavily faded cover and spine. 

He had been working on repainting the cover for over three months now. He had to move slowly and carefully, using only the softest and smallest brushes over the old markings to make them visible again.

Carefully Aziraphale ran his loupe over the cover when he felt he was finished. He laughed brightly when he found his work was finished and he set the loupe aside before picking the book up. “Oh but don’t you look just lovely, dear!” he cooed to it. He giggled as he placed the book near a window to ensure the paint dried evenly, removing his gloves and throwing them away.

Now that the book was finished; Aziraphale could continue with a project that had just come to him that morning.

He opened the door to the back room, mindful not to make a sound. He stood in the doorway looking inside, greeted by the sound of a dull and constant humming and soft moans.

Crowley sometimes felt like he was going to crack if he did not get a chance at some relief. When the pressure of his work started to wear away at him, he went to Aziraphale for help. 

His angelic friend was very good at fixing things.

The demon was on his knees, straddling a sybian. He was naked, his arms bent and tied with leather straps behind his back. Bigger straps were used to keep his wings closed. A black cloth was tied over his eyes and a dark green ball gag kept him from crying out too loudly from the Symbian’s vibrations.

“You look like you’re doing so much better, Crowley! I’m proud of you,” Aziraphale said as he walked into the room. He tapped a finger under the other’s chin to make him pick up his head. “Do you think you’d like to finish yet?” he asked.

Crowley had chosen to give himself a penis for this and the organ throbbed as it rested against his thigh, erect and needy. He whined softly around his gag, fangs sunk deep into the ball. A line of drool slid down his chin and he shivered as it was wiped away.

“I need an answer, dear,” Aziraphale gently reminded him. He smiled when Crowley finally nodded and he snapped his fingers. The blindfold, gag, and wing restraints were gone in an instant.

The demon ran his tongue over his lips, hissing softly as he spread his wings out wide until the tips of the feathers touched the walls. “Azira…”

“You did such a marvelous job waiting for me to finish my work, Crowley. I knew I could trust you not to cum until I came back for you. You always make me feel so proud of you.” He watched the way Crowley’s cheeks flushed a bright red at his praise. He smiled, cupping the underside of his erection against the palm of his hand as he leaned in until their foreheads touch. “Can you do one more thing for me?”

“I...ye-yes…” he stammered, his usually slitted pupils wide circles of happiness and pleasure.

“Cum for me, dear,” Aziraphale commanded. He nodded in approval as Crowley’s body shuddered and the demon let out a weak cry as he came, spilling onto his own stomach. “There we are...now don’t we feel better?” 

Crowley could feel his body coming down as Aziraphale used a warm washcloth to clean him up before untying his arms and helping him off of the sybian. He clung to the angel tightly, standing on unsteady legs as he was wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe and led from the room. He felt so tired...all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Here we are…” Aziraphale helped Crowley into his favorite chair and draped a warm blanket over him. “You can sleep here for now.”

“Mmm, Aziraphale?”

“Yes?” Crowley tilted his head back and parted his lips and he leaned down and kissed him deeply, cupping his face between his hands. “You always make me proud of you,” he whispered as Crowley finally fell asleep.

Aziraphale loved fixing things, especially his Crowley. 


End file.
